


Wild Dance of the Flowers

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit yunbin, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Junhoe centric, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Only a few more days before Junhoe's 21st birthday and his grandfather summoned him in the main house. As the heir of the main family  Junhoe learned all the responsibilities that he has to carry and fulfill a century old task his family has been doing.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Wild Dance of the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy story that I've been building up for this past few months. I want to bring you guys to a different world where evil lurks and wants to destroy humanity.

_ ‘Run! Don’t stop until you find them! They’re somewhere here’ the voice at the back of his head keeps repeating those words. _

__

_ Junhoe pants as he keeps running, turning left and right to find anyone from his team. He tried to concentrate again and try to reach out for anyone. The corridor seems to keep getting narrower than it usually seems. _

__

_ ‘MASTER!’ he heard Chanwoo’s voice. He choked on a laugh as he the feeling of relief flooded his body. He didn’t notice the walls closed in on him and before he knows it he was engulfed by darkness. _

__

_ ‘JUNHOE!’ _

__

_ “Bo-“ then he was gone, swallowed into the void. _

__

_ ‘JUNHOE!’ _

Junhoe suddenly opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings, he’s still in the auditorium. His last lecture for the day was already done and he fell asleep in the middle of it.

“Nice job” he muttered as he saw his empty notes, he sighed as he pack his things.

He felt his phone vibrate in a specific way, indicating that the message came from his family.

From: Father

_ Junhoe, go to the main house tonight. Let’s have dinner. _

Knowing his father, there will be a car waiting outside the university as soon as he receives the message. He smiled for a bit, he missed everyone at home.

He grabs his bag and proceeds to the main gate of the university, bidding goodbye to some people and faculty staffs he meets along the way.

Koo Junhoe came from an old family known in South Korea. That’s why students sought him out, intrigued and curious why a member of the Koo Family decided to study in a university when everyone knows that the family is very private and firm. But they are all enamored with Junhoe’s outgoing personality and hearty laughter.

They all learned that outside his family, he’s just Junhoe a Cultural Studies student who often falls asleep in class or laughs aloud when a joke was thrown at his face. Rumors also fly around how Junhoe is loved and favored by his family, changing the perspective of the masses to the Koo Family.

“Young master” a tall man with glasses bowed to greet Junhoe.

“Jaeho hyung, no need to be formal with me” Junhoe commented as he gave his bag to the waiting Jaeho and entered the car. Jaeho followed him and signaled the driver to start, “But young master we’re in public” he replied stiffly.

Junhoe sighed and leaned back at the cushion and closed his eyes, his head has been throbbing for quite some time now. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it will ease the pain but it’s fruitless.

“Junhoe do you want some medicine?” Jaeho asked, casually addressing him now that they are inside the car.

“No need, I think resting will do the job”

“I’ll wake you up when we’re almost there” He tuck some stray hairs behind Junhoe ears. The younger visible relaxed the silence was somewhat comforting.

“I missed you hyung” he muttered softy.

Jaheo just smiled at his resting ward and proceeded to look ahead and check if there’s any danger.

_**THUMP** _

__

__

_**THUMP** _

_ ‘Guardians of light and dark’ he heard him say, his eyes tried to focus on what’s happening ‘I release you from the chains that binds you from your bidding. I Koo Junhoe calls upon – _

__

“Junhoe?” a worried voice snaps him out.

_‘Was it a dream? It feels so real_ ’ he gasps as he tried to take in as much air as he can, he can feel his heart beating erratically.

“Are you okay? You’re sweating and shaking” Jaeho grabs his radio “Main house this is Jaeho, call the family doctor immediately”

“Copy that”

“Junhoe” He taps Junhoe’s face to make the younger focus “LEE! DRIVE FASTER!”

“Jaeho! Jaeho!” He heard from the radio “What happened to Junhoe? What happened to my son!?”

“Master Jinho he’s burning up! He was just resting a while ago and then he starts sweating and unable to breathe properly! I can feel his power getting unstable ”

“It’s happening” Junhoe’s father said in a low voice “Hurry and bring him here!”

“Copy that!”

  
  


* * *

‘Am I- I’m falling’ Junhoe raised his hand ‘help-’

Junhoe was inside a room where the family doctors are trying to make him stabilize, they told his family that his inheritance is near making his power unstable.

“The guardians are breaking the seal!” A tall man in a shaman clothes entered the room where all the main family is waiting for updates on Junhoe in the other room.

“It’s Calamity” Junhoe’s grandfather grimly said as he look out the window and sees the heavy thunderstorm happening “They’re reacting to his malicious energy and forcing to break the seal to protect their master”

“Yejin! Go help the family doctor and protect your brother”

“Yes father” She nods at her father and looked firmly at her trembling mom “I’m off”

A loud thunder shook the main house, making the lights flicker in response.

Jaeho stood in front of the main family and holding a long staff, noises can be heard outside as dark clouds looms over the main house.

His eyes widen in realization “MASTER! Calamity is after young master Junhoe! He can still touch him since he doesn’t have his powers yet!”

“Yeobo” Jinho held her hand “Go to Yejin and Junhoe, go to our children” he smiled reassuringly.

“But- I understand” She kissed his cheek and left to follow her daughter.

“Dongho! The guardians’ room is still sealed right?” Jaeho asked.

“Yes! A few shaman are left there to stabilize them, its too soon for them to be released”

Jaeho wasn’t able to respond when the windows in the room break, The strong wind and rain start coming in.

Jaeho squinted his eyes as he sees dark figures with red eyes in the garden.

“Masters get back!”

The dark figures start running towards them, Jaeho and Dongho tried to hold them off. Jaeho hits them with his staff with a precise movement and Dongho throwing enchanted papers to dispel them.

More and more dark figures start to rise from the garden, attacking every staff they encounter.

“They’re too many! What’s happening!” Junhoe’s grandfather yelled as he smacks a dark figure with his beads.

“They’re slipping away! Don’t let them get to the room!” Jinho said.

“I’m on it!” Jaeho jumps from the turned over different furniture and stands in front of the door where Junhoe is and keeps fending of the dark figures coming towards the door. He kicked the dark figure that's infront of him and bit his thumb, then he smeared the blood on the staff he's hold lighting up the scripture written on it. The golden glow get stronger making a shield barrier around him “I won’t let you hurt him”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda new to me so let me know your feedback.


End file.
